Cuídame
by Missclover
Summary: La vista era borrosa, no podía emitir ninguna palabra coherente, su respiración era dificultosa; y por último, su cuerpo no dejaba de sentirse caliente.


*Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que...

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

00000000000000000000

La vista era borrosa, no podía emitir ninguna palabra coherente, su respiración era dificultosa; y por último, su cuerpo no dejaba de sentirse caliente.

Así era como Neji Hyuuga se sentía después de toda una tarde de entrenamiento bajo la lluvia del día anterior. Maldecía la hora en que le hizo caso a su amigo Rock Lee de practicar futbol, según su amigo para ser cada vez más fuertes y mejores.

¿Fuertes? ¿Mejores? ¡Pero si se sentía pésimo!

Odiaba demostrar aquella debilidad causada por un simple resfriado. Ah, ya quisiera ver como estaba de salud su amigo, seguro estaría agonizando. Pero por el momento, lo único importante era dormir en paz.

Solamente se quedaría en su cama viendo la televisión, a pesar de que su vista no era la mejor en ese momento. Disfrutando aquél día sin necesidad de preocuparse por el instituto; bueno, él jamás se preocupaba por eso, él era el mejor de la clase y ninguna enfermedad le causaría ser el peor en los exámenes. Sí, sólo disfrutaría de ese día sonándose la nariz y escuchando el canto del grillo que se escuchaba dentro de su habitación.

Genial, ahora tendría que buscar un insecticida.

Se volteó de lado, tratando de dormir. El grillo podría esperar.

Después de diez minutos sin éxito alguno del sueño de Morfeo, intentó cambiar de posición pero también era inútil. Y lo peor era que le empezaba a doler la cabeza y dar hambre; sentía que se hacía eco en su cuarto por los gruñidos de su estómago.

Miró la hora de su reloj que se ubicaba justo en medio de la mesita de al lado de la cama, era el momento de otra dosis de su medicina. Sirvió en una pequeña cuchara la cantidad que se requería para el tratamiento de su congestión y escurrimiento nasal, llevándosela a la boca haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor.

Otro síntoma: sensibilidad en su lengua.

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama cambiando por quinta vez la posición para sentirse cómodo y disfrutar de ese día dormido; pero las ganas de estornudar a cada rato le impedían el sueño.

Maldito Lee y sus ganas de jugar aquél día. Y no sólo era él, sino que todos sus demás amigos no se negaron a participar. Se preguntaba si el salón de clases estaría vacío por la ausencia de la mayoría de los alumnos masculinos que lo conformaba.

Media hora había transcurrido, y ahora por fin sentía que sus ojos se entrecerraban y se perdía en el mundo de los sueños. Por fin, aparecía su total tranquilidad que él tanto esperaba y anhelaba.

Sólo dos minutos habían pasado, hasta que se abrió súbitamente la puerta, pareciendo que se había caído por tremendo trancazo. Dirigió su vista hacia el causante de tanto ruido y el perturbador de su paz.

—Así que el genio Hyuuga está enfermo—Afirmó con voz burlona la persona que era la respuesta de su interrupción de dormir.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tenten?—preguntó con cansancio mirando de nuevo la hora que marcaba el reloj ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

—¿Ningún Hola por lo menos? Y yo que tan amablemente te he traído la tarea— dijo con falsa indignación, ignorando la pregunta hecha por él—Ni modo, tendré que tirarla a la basura junto con todos tus mocos—comentó dirigiendo los papeles hacia el cesto de basura donde se podía observar la cantidad de pañuelos usados por la gripe de Neji.

—Basta…Tenten— mantenía las ganas de estornudar, pero le era imposible. Agarrando más papel para limpiarse, oyendo las risas de ella.

—¿Ya te has oído, Neji? Tu voz es muy graciosa— ella no tenía ningún descaro en reírse en frente de él— Di algo más, quiero escucharte. Por favor— pidió como niña chiquita haciendo aquella cara que tanto le gustaba.

—Suficiente, yo… no

—¡Lo hiciste! Eres un chico muy bueno— sonrió una vez más para él acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro pequeño.

Se dejaba acariciar. No tenía ni las fuerzas necesarias para poder recriminarle su conducta.

—Tenten… ya te puedes ir…—sin muchos ánimos nuevamente se cobijó y cerró sus ojos teniendo de nuevo la esperanza de poder dormir aunque sólo fuera una hora. Sabía que Tenten se enojaría por su actitud, pero necesitaba descansar para recuperar energías y así poder tener más tiempo con ella.

Sintió un nuevo peso adicional en su cama, trató de girarse para ver de qué se trataba sin esperar que fuera ella quien estaba a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura.

—¿Te sientes mejor así?— Susurró cerca de su oído— ¿O quieres que me acerque más?

—Yo…—tenerla tan cerca se le secaba más su garganta, al menos el frío desaparecía en su cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad.

—La medicina no te hace efecto—puso una de sus manos en la frente de él comprobando su temperatura corporal— Estás muy rojo pero no es fiebre ¿Qué será?—preguntó con tono inocente—Ahora estas sudando, Neji; tendré que desvelarme por tu salud—acarició su rostro con ambas manos descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho, tratando de hacerle un masaje—¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que siga?— susurró sobre sus labios sin detener sus manos sobre el cuerpo del chico.

Él por su parte aprovechaba para acariciar las piernas, las recorría por los extremos, subiéndole la corta falda hasta lograr su objetivo, y nuevamente descender con la misma tortura que ella hacía para él.

—N-no, Tenten… para—pidió entrecortadamente— Te enfermarás.

Sin importarle sus palabras siguió con su masaje— Yo ya estoy enferma, Neji—Besó sin demora a su novio— Tengo la enfermedad del amor de primavera.

00000000000000000000

Llegó a la misma hora de siempre al instituto. Por fin podía respirar y sin sudar a mares. Volvía a ser el mismo de antes; más relajado y sin tener que escuchar más grillos.

Ingresó al aula de clases teniendo la sorpresa que sólo se encontraban puros hombres. Tenten jamás llegaba tarde, ni ella ni sus amigas.

Poco después llegó su maestro de la primera hora, anunciado el motivo de la desaparición de las chicas que conformaban su salón.

Enfermas. Eso fue la simple respuesta que dio Kakashi Hatake antes de comenzar su clase.

Tenten se había enfermado por su culpa; por permanecer a su lado. Sonrió.

Ahora era su turno para cuidarla; él le daría su medicina.

00000000000000000000

* * *

¡Hola! =)

Al parecer Tenten tendrá su propia dosis de medicina Neji. *¬*

Y él no se quejará si de nuevo se enferma, creo que siempre aceptará gustoso entrenar bajo la lluvia si es necesario para que _su Tenten_ lo cuide y apapache. ^^

En cambio nosotras, tenemos que conformarnos con los horribles medicamentos y soportar los piquetes de las vacunas .

Por eso digo que ellos dos son muy afortunados. ¡Y por supuestos están hechos el uno para el otro! ;)

¡Sigan apoyando esta pareja y exploten una vez más su imaginación! =D

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense!

*Comentarios, o lo que se les ocurra en sus mentes (aparte de imaginarse a Neji en cueros) sea bienvenido. =)


End file.
